1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounting mechanism, for example, used for enabling a device such as a video display device or the like to be mounted on or dismounted from the head of a human body, and to a head-mounted apparatus using it.
2. Related Background Art
The head mounting mechanism of this type is used in head-worn equipment detachably mounted on the head, e.g., in head-mounted video display devices (head-mounted displays) and the like. Examples of the well-known head mounting mechanisms used for the head-mounted displays include a configuration that has a pressing member disposed in the center of display part and frames extending along the temporal regions from the two sides of the display part and that presses the forehead part or the frontal region by the pressing member and the temporal regions or the part ranging from the temporal regions to the occipital region by the frames, a configuration using a band that tightly holds the entire periphery of the head, and so on.
However, the temporal regions of the wearer are pressed in any of the head mounting mechanisms of such configurations.
According to the experience of the inventor, the temporal regions have weaker resistance to pressure than the frontal and occipital regions and are more sensitive to stress under pressure even under application of the same pressing force. In addition, the wearer tends to feel the pressure even after the device is dismounted.
Particularly, in the structure wherein the temporal regions are pressed by elasticity of springs or the like, people of larger head size are subject to stronger pressing force and thus feel stronger stress.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the problem of the prior art discussed above and an object of the present invention is to provide a head mounting mechanism that can provide constant hold, regardless of the individual difference of head size, and that achieves reduction of stress so as to present a good wearing feeling, and also to provide a head-mounted apparatus using it.
Namely, a head mounting mechanism according to one aspect of the present invention is a head mounting mechanism for mounting a predetermined device on the head of a wearer or in the vicinity of the head, comprising: frontal pressing means which presses the frontal region of the wearer; supporting means connected to the device and to the frontal pressing means; occipital pressing means which presses the occipital region of the wearer; and connecting means which connects the frontal pressing means to the occipital pressing means directly or through the supporting means so as to be movable in directions to decrease and increase a spacing between the two means, wherein, during a mounting operation of the head mounting mechanism, a pressing force imposed on the temporal regions of the wearer by the connecting means is smaller than pressing forces imposed on the wearer by the frontal pressing means and by the occipital pressing means.
The pressing force imparted on the temporal regions of the wearer by the connecting means is preferably substantially zero, or the pressing force imposed on the head of the wearer during the mounting operation of the head wearing mechanism is preferably substantially caused by only the frontal pressing means and the occipital pressing means.
It is also preferable that the occipital pressing means and the connecting means comprise two occipital pressing means and two connecting means and that each of the connecting means connect one of the occipital pressing means to the frontal pressing means along the temporal region, or it is preferable that the connecting means comprise two connecting means and that the mechanism comprise resistance generating means which is provided in a connection between each of the connecting means and the supporting means or the frontal pressing means and which generates a force in a direction to resist movement in a direction to decrease a spacing between the connecting means.
It is also preferable that the connecting means comprise two connecting means and that each of the connecting means connect the common occipital pressing means to the common frontal pressing means along the temporal region, or it is preferable that the connecting means comprise two connecting means, that each of the connecting means be connected to the supporting means or to the frontal pressing means with a spacing variable between the two means, and that amounts of displacement of the respective connecting means in variation of the spacing between the two means be equal to each other. Further, it is more preferable that the connecting means comprise two connecting means and that the connecting means be energized in a direction to increase a spacing between the connecting means.
It is also preferable that the connecting means be placed including a line connecting the frontal pressing means and the occipital pressing means along the head of the wearer and passing the vicinity of the parietal region.
It is also preferable that the frontal pressing means and the supporting means be connected so as to be movable in a direction to change a distance between the device and the wearer. Further, it is preferable that the connecting means comprise movement limiting means which limits movement in the direction to increase the spacing between the frontal pressing means and the occipital pressing means.
Another aspect of the present invention concerns a head-mounted apparatus using the head mounting mechanism according to the present invention.